iCarly meets TDI
by NoH8-make-a-rainbow
Summary: After Sam gets sucked into Spencer's 3 dimensional cube, she ends up in Muskoka, Ontario and meets new friends. Then, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, Carly, and Freddie go inside the cube, too.
1. Meeting Duncan and Courtney

**Hey! I have been working really hard on this, and I hope you like it! This is in Narrator's POV. Okay, so I will probably NEVER do this for ANY of my stories. EVER! (maybe for a couple of chapters in "iLoved you" But other than that, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!) omg, i HATE narrators POV. It SUCKS!!! (no offense) But I still read Narrators POV fanfictions. But NEVER books in those POVs. Anyways, here's the story! (Finally!) Oh, and guess what I got two weeks ago?!?!?! The COMPLETE SEASON OF TDI!! =D =D I'm watching it now! I'm watching the episode where Beth gets voted off! :( I got inspired to do this story by Zana Charleson's crossover! :) (its called iCarly TDI or something like that). It's really good! There should be a sequel to that! That story was/is AWESOME!! Okay, bye!**

Sam walked into the Shay apartment. "Hey, Carls."

"Hey Sam. What's up?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Spencer made a magic cube thingy that he _claims_ sends you to a 3rd dimension."

As Carly was saying that, Sam and Carly's other best friend, Freddie walked into the Shay Apartment. "Hey, guys!" Freddie looked at the cube Spencer made and picked it up. "What's this?! Is it gonna blow up?!" Freddie backed away from the cube.

"Hopefully not. It sends you to a 3rd dimension." Carly said.

"Sweet. Let's try it out!"

"Stop! We don't know how to work it! And we've gotta go plan the next iCarly, anyways. Come on, Sam."

"Uh, I'll be there in a minute. I'm gonna, um, get something to eat."

"Okay. Have fun." Freddie and Carly went upstairs.

"Lets see what happens when I rub this." Sam rubbed the cube, and it sucked her in.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next thing Sam knew she was in Muskoka, Ontario, next to a high school, unconcious. A girl with brown meduim length hair came up to her. "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? Hello?" Sam got up and looked at herself. "What the-" She looked at the girl with the brown hair. "I'm a cartoon!"

"Yeah, and I'm Jordin Sparks." She said sarcasticly.

"Who are you?" Sam said.

"I'm Courtney. Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Sam. I've been arrested 3 times, suspended at least 4 times, and I've stolen 2 police cars. Oh! And I killed a hobo once. But don't tell anyone, no one knows. Yet. I'm from Seattle."

"Seattle. The city of snow." Courtney did not seem interested in her juviniele backround.

A boy with piercings came over to Courtney and Sam. "Hey, Gorgeous."

The boy kissed Courtney. "Who's the chick?"

"This is Sam, my new criminal friend from Seattle. She's been arrested 3 times. Sam, this is Duncan, my boyfriend."

"Pff. Big deal. I have got arrested _6_ times. So how come I haven't seen you in Juvi?"

"She's from Seattle." The bell rang. "Oh no!" Courtney said. "We're gonna be late! On the first day!"

"Come on!" Courtney and Duncan went into bushes. "Come on, Sam!" Courtney shouted.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on before I carry you against my will!" Sam, Duncan, and Courtney went into the bushes to sneak into Homeroom.

**Yay!!!!!!! :)**


	2. Going into the cube

**Chapter 2: Jumping into the cube.**

**Sorry this has been taking awhile. I have written all I can in my notebook. So I will copy it down duting all my free time. Here it is!! :D**

Carly and Freddie were sitting in the iCarly studio, planning the newest iCarly. "I'm gonna go get Sam." Carly said.

Carly ran downstairs to get Sam, who was probably eating the leftover ribs from Carly and Spencer's dinner last night. "Sam! Come-" When Carly came downstairs, Sam was nowhere to be found. " Freddie!" Freddie came running down.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam."

"What about her?"

"She's gone."

Freddie had a worried look on his face, like he was about to cry. "You mean- Sam- died?"

"No! I mean, do you know where she is?"

"No. Last time I saw her she was standing next to Spencer's cube thing with an evil- you don't think?"

"She went inside the cube! Oh, man! Spencer!" Spencer came running out of his room with a fire extinguiser. "Who's hurt?" He said.

"Sam went into the cube thing you made." Carly said.

"Is that bad?" Spencer asked.

"No. It's wonderful." Freddie said sarcasticly. "Yes! That's a terrible thing! She could've died! We gotta get into that thing and find Sam!"

"Oh my god!" Spencer screamed.

"Okay, stay calm. We should call her before we go into that thing and get lost and finds herself in the hands of some creepy drunk man." Carly dialed Sam's cell. 2 seconds later, Carly, Spencer, and Freddie heard, "I used to be Love Drunk, and now I'm hungover, I loved you forever! But now its over!"

"Sam left her phone here. She would only leave her phone here if she was so excited to do something bad and forget it." Carly said. She hung up her phone.

"So what are we going to do?" Freddie asked.

"We have to go in." Carly. said.

"WAIT!!!!" Freddie screamed. He went upstairs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

5 minutes later, he came back with his tech things.

"You're bringing your equipment?"

"Hey, we might as well record our journey into the cube. Maybe it'll make us rich, I'll be the world's youngest director, Spencer will be a famous sculptor, and Carly will get to have her own line of shoes called, _Carly Toes._"

"You're right. Spencer, you got Sam's phone?" Spencer said yes.

"Okay," Spencer said. "On the count of 3, we will all jump into the cube."

"Kay." Carly said. "One................Two....................

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson entered before they screamed, "Three!"

Freddie, Carly, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson found themselves where Sam was after she went into the cube.

**Yay!!! Next chapter is meeting Gwen and Trent!! :D Not gonna reveal too much! :D It has something to do with guitars and craziness.**


	3. Meeting Gwen and Trent

**Chapter 3: Meeting Gwen and Trent**

**Hello! :) Hope you like this chapter!! :D This is one of my fave chapters! :) Enjoy!!! Oh, by the way, I never told you guys the couples in this story. The couples are Gwen/Trent, Duncan/Courtney, Sam/Freddie, Carly/Noah (i know. couldnt think of anyone else) Tyler/Lindsay, and Geoff/Bridgette! :D And that's basiclly the only people in this story. (besides Mrs. Benson and Spencer) And there will be some apperances from other tda pplz. not gonna gossip about that! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Why do I feel flat?" Freddie said. He looked around him.

"Spencer, are we in that dream you had where you're in Fairly Odd Parents and Cosmo bites your finder off, and Wanda nags you?"

"I don't think so. Cuz Cosmo bites my finger right when I get here. And this looks nothing like Dimmsdale." Spencer said.

Freddie took out his camera. "We're in a mysterious place, and we're suddenly animated-"

"Freddie, this isn't time for documentaries. We have to find out where the heck we are. Mrs. Benson and I are gonna find out where we are. Call us later. Bye."

"Bye." Carly and Freddie said. Freddie saw 2 kids playing the guitar about their age. "Hey, those people look nice. Lets ask them." Freddie said. "Kay." Freddie and Carly walked by the 2 people playing the guitar.

"Okay, put your hand-" the boy grabbed the girls hand and placed it on top of the guitar- "right there. These are the high notes." The girl smiled at the boy.

"Hey, I don't mean to interuppt your little love fest, but where are we?" Carly said.

"Muskoka." The girl said. "Are you here on vacation?"

Freddie and Carly said no.

"Are you new?"

Freddie and Carly looked at each other. "Yeah." They said.

"I'm Gwen." the girl said.

"Trent. I'm teaching her how to play guitar."

"Hey. I'm Carly."

"And I'm Freddie."

The bell rang. "Oh, free hour is over. Nice meeting you."

"Wait! What class do you have next?" Freddie said.

"Walker, science."

"Oh. We have him next, too. Isn't that right, Carly?"

"Yeah." Carly said.

"Okay. We can walk together." Trent said.

"Cool." Freddie said.

Freddie, Trent, Gwen, and Carly walked to their new class.

**Hope you liked that!! :D Review please! :) Bye!! :D I promise there will be seddie and other couple moments. :D**


	4. Science class

**Hey, everyone! Ahh, its been so long since I've updated this story, that I forgot what part we were on. *looks at chapter 3* OH YEAH! Okay, well, Enjoy :D**

Carly, Freddie, Gwen, and Trent walk into their new class. Gwen and Trent see a spot that they can sit, and they go.

"Wanna be lab partners?" They said at the same time. They laughed. DJ walked into the classroom.

"DJ, man. Whats up?" Trent and DJ high-fived and Trent sat down next to Gwen.

"Back together?" DJ said.

"Yeah. Jinx. Double jinx." Trent and Gwen laughed.

"Wanna be lab partners? We're going to be stuck here for awhile." Carly asked freddie.

"Sure." They sat at a table where right in front of them they saw a girl with blonde hair.

"I think thats Sam." Freddie whispered to Carly. Carly tapped the blonde girl.

"Yeah, what do you- Carly?" It was Sam.

"Sam!" They got up and hugged.

"Freddie, Carly, these are my friends. Duncan and Courtney." Sam said.

"Uhh, should I be scared of Duncan?"

Duncan pounded his fist into his hand. "Yes." Freddie slided into his seat.

"Nice to meet you." Courtney shook Carly and Freddies hand. The bell rang, and the teacher came in.

"Good morning class. Welcome to the exciting world of 11th grade bioligy." He said very dull.

"Are you sure this isn't Mr. Howard?" Carly whispered to Freddie.

He wrote his name onto the blackboard. "I am Mr. Walker. That is prounounced Wah-ker. Not Waker. Not wailker. Not stalker. Walker."

"This is going to be a looong year." Courtney whispered to Duncan

"Got that right"

"Quiet!" Mr. Walker screamed to Duncan and Courtney.


End file.
